Hugs
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Written for NaidraIldri! Inuyasha is upset about something Sess did. What was it? Read and find out! Lime and fingering is why it's M, cannon time period. Hugging, crying, comforting. A fluff story was requested and that's what it is! R&R please.


Disclaimer: **I DO NOT** own the Inuyasha universe or the settings or characters and whatnot; I only own my plot and like to screw with these characters whenever possible!

This was written for _NaidaIldri, _I promised her a comfort scene and this is my best attempt at what she wanted. Clueless Sess at first, upset Yasha, Cannon Period time setting and some form of Smut!

Hope you like is _NaidaIldri-senpai!_

Warnings: Lime, fingering, crying, hugging slight OOC reactions, rooftop naughtiness! Ect.

Hugs-

He was crying.

He _never_ cried.

He was the ignorant one, the one who never let stupid emotions bring him down. No matter how cruel the council was, no matter how detrimental Kagome's words were. No matter how Shippo taunted him. No matter how alone he felt when Kouga had to go home or when Miroku was dragged off by Sango.

He never cried.

But he was crying now, sitting in the bed chamber he shared with his mate; Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He was sitting on their humongous platform bed, hugging a pillow that had Sesshomaru's scent on it and sobbing.

He didn't even notice when two strong arms encircled his waist. He'd never been gladder for that potion that returned his mate's left arm. He lost the pillow and clung to Sesshomaru, sobbing even harder now that he was hugging his alpha. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his lap and rubbed his mating mark soothingly, showing that he was there and he would protect his beta from whatever had upset him. He rocked Inuyasha gently until the sobs lessened to a hiccup every now and again and the tears dried up against Sesshomaru's silk kimono.

"Little one, why do you shed your tears?" Sesshomaru asked.

"-Hic- It's stupid…"

"I do not care, why are you crying my Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with a bit more strength.

"Leave me alone," Inuyasha carped, pushing away from his mate. "Just go flirt with that fucking _princess_ some more and get AWAY from me!" He smacked Sesshomaru right in the face. Sesshomaru growled once but stopped himself when Inuyasha growled back and then ran from their room, leaving his stunned mate in their bed.

-x-

Inuyasha sat on the palace's pagoda style room, fidgeting with his silk hakama and furiously ignoring the tears that still slid down his tan cheeks. He tensed when he felt Sesshomaru's energy behind him, sure he was going to be punished for attacking his alpha and his Lord. He drew into himself and waited to be yelled at. What he didn't expect was for Sesshomaru to kneel in front of him and speak soothingly and softly "I know why you cry, my mate, but I bow before you to assure you, I do _not_ hold feelings for that girl, or any other but you my love. Anyway there might be in this world, the underworld or heaven itself, I will find it to make you believe me. I Lord Sesshomaru of the West bow before my beta and beg his forgiveness. For my misleading actions that shall never happen again and shall never threaten his faith in me again. I accept your attack on me as part of my punishment for your heartbreak. I would never lift a hand against you because of a misunderstanding such as this, though I should hope you would beat sense into my own mind as you did for any future digressions, though I pray there shall never again be such a thing to happen again."

Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru hugging him tightly and his eyes leaking more salty water than could fill the sea of Japan. He sobbed and brokenly said "Shut up you idiot! I love you!"

"I love you as well Inuyasha, and I would _never_ take a concubine. I am repulsed by those swooning bitches that paw at me. You know that, but I still apologize for this calamity," Sesshomaru said, his tone of voice curving humbly. Inuyasha kissed under his chin in a placating manor.

"I-I know…it's just…they won't ever shut up and they run their mouths about you and how I'm so fucking unfit to be your mate and I wanna rip their goddamn heads off SO badly but I know it would just make the others taunt me more for not bein' able to hold my anger or whatever and-and-and…" His ramblings were cut off with satiny thin lips pressing against his silken full ones. He submitted to the kiss after a moment of surprise. He grumbled inwardly 'should be used to this…he always shuts my rants off like this…'

"Names. Tell me the names and I'll slay them for their insolence. I will _not_ tolerate this behavior in my court!" Sesshomaru declared vehemently. He knew the pawing bitches exasperated himself and peeved Inuyasha but he'd never suspected it had gone to this level of unacceptable behavior. Those court wenches would _learn_ their damn place.

"I…I can handle m-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshomaru's angry glare. He knew the anger wasn't for him but he shut up anyhow. Then muttered, "The gray Inu twins, Kotoyo and Leiko, are the ring leaders…the others…well some o' 'em just follow in behind those two."

"I'll slay them where they dare to stand," Sesshomaru insisted, he brought Inuyasha's face up level to his own and connected their lips. "You _have_ to tell me when things like this happen, little brother, I am not a mind reader and you are far too good at hiding when things bother you. Even from me." Inuyasha nodded and rested his head against Sesshomaru's collar bone, he licked at the semi-exposed mating mark on the left side of his alpha's neck; the sight of it filled him with pride and contentment to see the teeth ring standing out red against his mate's flawless skin with his name in Kanji in the centre. His own shoulder held the same marking but it was larger and more imposing, stating he was the beta.

Their lips connected once again this time with more passion than simple comfort and hugs could give them. Sesshomaru claws tore through the silken material of Inuyasha's court robes; the hanyo had dozens more and Inuyasha obviously didn't care as he was busy using his own claws to rip his way through to Sesshomaru's chest, suckling and nipping at the strong muscles like a pup looking for a teat, though the milk he wanted wasn't for pups and probably wouldn't go in his mouth.

Soon both were divested of any clothing, most had been shredded away. Sesshomaru had three fingers tapping at Inuyasha's mouth and the hanyo was straddling his lap, Sesshomaru sighed softly, leaning back against the roof on his elbows as Inuyasha sinfully licked and sucked his fingers. The puppy's own hands found his treat and started rubbing and petting the straining, huge monster cock. The first time they'd mated Inuyasha had been sure the 11 inch long 2 ½ inch wide cock would _never_ fit in him. Now he couldn't get enough of it. He teased his brother's pubes, scratching the sensitive skin underneath with his claws just enough to make the skin rise up in thin red trails. Sesshomaru moaned at the sensations and bit Inuyasha's nipple making the hanyo yelp out in pleasure.

Sesshomaru took his unused hand and started pumping his mate's already engorged prick. The puppy's ten inch long 1 ¾ inch around penis was already swelling with the uke's carnal need. Inuyasha thrusted against his seme bucking in desire as he eagerly sucked and nipped at Sesshomaru's fingers, his speed increasing as he was pumped closer and closer to the edge, he was still so sensitive even after being mated for years, he came with a muffled scream and white stars bursting in his tear-reddened eyes. His hands rasped at Sesshomaru's length as his orgasm washed over him and he tightened his muscles. Inuyasha's suckling on the fingers restarted after he managed to regain control of his body, Sesshomaru started pumping him again.

Sesshomaru pulled his fingers away after a moment of merely loosing himself in the feeling of Inuyasha pumping his dick and nearly deep-throating his fingers. He kissed Inuyasha deeply as he teased Inuyasha's entrance before plunging the first in, Inuyasha keened at the pleasurable feeling and rocked against it. Another finger and Sesshomaru noticed his uke's utmost urgency to get Sesshomaru inside of him. The Seme had other plans though. He picked Inuyasha up and jumped off the roof, his fingers slipping from Inuyasha's tight heat as he landed making the hanyo whimper and lick at Sesshomaru's chest trying to get the fingers back.

"In time, little brother," Sesshomaru purred, hastening to their room's balcony, there would be much more going on tonight than mere hugging.

-x-

Well that's the end, please R&R. And I mean it this time...THIS IS JUST A ONE-SHOT! If you'd like to request a one-shot I'll try to acquiest to your request ASAP but I've got another I've got to Start on for _Nikkie23534-senpai_.

Cheers

Ley


End file.
